Mistress of Flames
by MizuiroHiei
Summary: Very angsty later on. HieixOC. KuramaxOC. Possibly KoenmaxOC (depends on how I feel... and what you want). I suck at summaries. There's no real plot yet. It will develop later on. I promise.


**Okay... Now, you guys might know that I am famous for never updating... but with this one, it's very different... How? **

1. I already have a few chapters, so I don't need to... write more until later.

2. I like this story and I have plans for it.

And 3. YYH rocks. So... yeah.

The only thing you guys have to do is review. K? Okay. I'll post again after I get five reviews. Hear me? FIVE. Lol. I'm demanding.

Tai: yes... yes you are.

Miz: Shut... up.

Miyu: Uh... you guys are going to start fighting, aren't you?

Miz: if she says it, we won't.

Tai: Okay, then... Miz doesn't own YYH... she wishes she does, but she will never, ever in her entire life own YYH and I know this for a fact because she is a lazy bum who will only pursue a career in acting which is the only thing that she's good at. That and obsessing over her hair, she's good at that!

Miz: SHUT UP! I AM NOT OBSESSED OVER MY HAIR!

Tai: are too.

Miz::petting hair: shhhh... I didn't mean it... I do love you...

Tai and Miyu: -.-" On... with the story.

Chapter One: Tailynn, Mistress of Flames

All was quiet in the dark forests of Western Makai. Nothing seemed to be disturbing the now peaceful area.

Except-

"Tailynn!"

A wounded kitsune femme lays in the middle of a group of hooded youkai. She screams as one of the youkai kicks her in the stomach with a snicker.

"Damn Kitsune… did you think you'd escape us? Hm?" he asked and kneeled down next to the kitsune. She whimpered as he pulled her head back by her long blonde hair. "I didn't think so…" he caressed the side of her face.

"I suggest you get away from that kitsune." The group turned to see a female leaning against a tree. She had mid-length, straight icy-blonde hair with auburn tips and crimson eyes. She wore black baggy pants and a long crimson bell-sleeved blouse. An also black shawl hung around her shoulders. The group immediately took her as a fire youkai from the color of her eyes.

The one holding the kitsune snorted and stood up, dragging the girl with him.

"Why should I? Does she mean anything to you," he scoffed, the kitsune drifting in and out of consciousness.

"T-Tailynn… h-help…" she whispered. The fire youkai, Tailynn, smirked and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yes, she does mean something to me," she paused for a minute and started to walk towards the hooded youkai holding the kitsune, "I've a question for you…"she finished, a predatory look in her eyes.

"What?" he snapped. The others in the group moved into the shadows, quite aware of the danger they were in.

"Have you any clue of what you are getting yourself into?" Tailynn asked, now right in front of him.

"No, I don't suppose I have," he smirked as she sighed, her harsh look turning into a exasperated smile.

"Of course you don't…" she put her arm around his shoulder and motioned to the stars, "…You see, long ago a child was born of both fire and psychic origins. All had wondered what mysterious techniques this child would unleash as it grew. Well, as this child grew she became more and more powerful, killing anything and everything that got in her way. She earned the highly regarded position of power in her tribe. But someone unearthed her psychic origin and the fact that she wasn't of pure fire… She was exiled and became better known as the-"

"Mistress of Flames…" the kitsune breathed. Tailynn nodded and smiled.

"So, how about you drop the kitsune and I'll give you ten seconds?" she asked and the hooded youkai dropped the kitsune and started walking away. "One… Two… Three…" he started running, but he could still hear her voice clearly in his mind, "Five… Six… Seven…" he kept running until he tripped over a branch. "Eight… Nine… Ten…" he panted as Tailynn's figure emerged from the trees. "May I know the name of my victim?" she asked, curiously.

"I'd rather not…"

"That's too bad… no epitaph for you then…" she shrugged and traced a circle in the air around him. Flames circled him and he gasped.

"W-wait!" he begged and she looked at him, questioning his interruption. With her hands at her sides she just stood there as if to say, 'what now?'. The youkai took off his hood to reveal a male psychic youkai with purple hair and silver eyes. "My name is Artemis Silvers! I come from the Setsu clan of the Psychics! If you wish to know your father you cannot kill me!" She blinked, arms still at her side, still just staring at him.

"Artemis Silvers, huh? Yeah, well… I really don't want to know who my abandoning father is, but you can tell him that I'll see him in hell," she shrugged and turned to leave.

"You're not going to kill me?" There was silence for a moment and she snickered.

"What? You thought you'd live? Just because you're part of the Setsu Psychic clan? Tch! Hope is wasted on the hopeless after all," she spat, not turning around and with a flick of her wrist the flames engulfed his body. She ran a hand through her hair and walked back to where the kitsune lay.

As she arrived she saw the blonde kitsune sitting up, looking at the stars in the night sky.

"What are you watching Miyuko?" Tailynn asked. The blonde turned to Tailynn with a smile and patted the ground next to her. The fire youkai smirked and gladly accepted the seat.

"I'm watchin' the stars, Tai… They're so beautiful tonight…" she answered, calling Tailynn by her preferred name. Tai nodded and her eyelids grew heavy. It had been a long week and she hadn't slept most of it. She laid back and put one of her arms over her waist, while the other served as a pillow.

"Well, you make sure those stars don't fall out of the sky, Miyu-chan… G'night…" she yawned and fell asleep. Miyuko chuckled at Tai's joke.

"Yes ma'am… Good night Tai…"

End

Ya like it? I think it's okay. Tai is a bit arrogant and maniacal and-

Tai: Shut up.

Miz: What? Just saying truthful things.

Miyu: help me...

Tai: Just... review.


End file.
